fantasy_supersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hancock 2 (Movie)
From WikiPedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hancock_2#Sequel Director Peter Berg said prior to Hancock 's release that if the film pulls in as much business as predicted, a sequel, Hancock 2, would likely follow. After the film's release on DVD and Blu-ray Disc, actor Will Smith said that there was ongoing discussion about a possible sequel, "The ideas aren't developed, but we are building out an entire world; I think people are going to be very surprised at the new world of Hancock." In August 2009, Columbia Pictures hired screenwriters Adam Fierro and Glen Mazzara to write the sequel, and the studio plans to bring back the producing team from the original film. Charlize Theron confirmed that she would reprise her role, and Berg said to expect a third actor to star as another figure with powers like Smith's and Theron's characters. From IMDB http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1498780/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 Its rumoured that Beyonce might star in the film. Category:Future Movies From http://starseeker.com/2014-movie-release/hancock-2/ Ah yes, Hancock 2. So we’ve been posting about this movie for 5 years now, and it’s painful to watch the movie come and go, with no real information as to why. While film details haven’t been released as of yet, it has been confirmed that Will Smith will star in the sequel to Hancock, called… wait for it, Hancock 2 . (I know right?) Columbia has hired scribes Adam Fierro and Glen Mazzara to write the new movie, coming out in 2012. However, what was supposed to be a 2013 release now looks like 2016 at the earliest. Some of the emails we have gotten suggest Hanock 2 will indeed be a prequel. This makes sense because they can ditch the high priced Will Smith and you know… get Jaden Smith to play Hancock, because that’s the focus of his career now it seems. If they cast Jaden Smith as the new Hancock I will vow never to post another movie preview featuring Will Smith as long as I own this blog. Will there be a Hancock 2? So this is a frequently asked questions, as is ‘Is Will Smith returning for the new Hancock movie?” The movie was supposed to happen 2 years ago, but Smith decided to work with his son Jaden more. Hancock 2 was shelved for a couple years, leaving 2016 the most likely release date for the sequel. Rumor is, Hancock 2 will be based more on the relationship between Hancock and his true love Mary Embrey as new sets of issues arise. However, Charlize Theron hasn’t 100% commited to the film, leaving a hole in the story so far. More info as it rolls in. Director Peter Berg says ‘Hancock 2′ will happen, however the plot with Hancock has always been the sticking point. In a new Hancock movie, they have to figure out the real struggle for Hancock, because he is invincible. So where do they take this character? There is no ‘Kryptonite’ to destroy him, apparently just the love from Charlize Theron, who is too busy staying beautiful and rich, to do any more Hancock sequels.. Hancock 2 Update : Feb 2015 It appears Beyonce may appear in Hancock 2… she is the front runner to play the role of Carly Kicker. Interesting? More info as it comes our way. Who’s In It? Rumoured Cast includes : Will Smith, Charlize Theron, Beyonce and Jason Bateman all returning.